What you want
by Faith Yuy
Summary: Soul wishes to catter to Maka's secret desires. - one shot -


**I don't own Soul Eater, never have and certainly never will. **

**Simple one shot, though trying to write good smut is hard.**

Her skin felt like it was on fire were ever his finger's touched, which she tried to ignore as the lights flashed from spot lights and music blasted from the speakers from the club. They were the only two sitting at their booth, both didn't want to be here, yet there they were. Soul's lips and teeth were sucking on her jugular, his hand trailing up her thigh to their destination. Maka was squirming under his touch, they were in a public place, even if their booth was secluded and no one could see them, their friends could come back any minute! That didn't stop Soul from putting his hand down her lacy underwear and start playing with her now very wet center. She had a hand on his arm, weather to stop him or to keep his hand there, she didn't know.

"Come on Maka, let's leave." Soul whispered in her ear, sliding a finger in her, promising to do her good, if she just slip away with him. He was playing with her for fun, watching her pant and wiggle, he was partially on top of her. And she was oh so wet for him.

"Please babe? Let me show you a good time." Soul place a second digit in her, pumping them. Maka moaned his name into his ear, almost pleading with him to stop.

"Yes, yes, I'll go anywhere with you, just not here Soul, please." Maka begged, she knew that he would take her there anyway, he only suggested they leave for her benefit. She whimpered at the lost of his finger's, watching him suck her off of them. His eyes were hooded with lust, he wanted her, and he didn't care how he took it, as long as she gave into him. He helped her out of the booth, leading her towards coat check and waving off the Black Star, who spotted them leaving. Once out side and on the streets, Maka stretched her arms above her head, feeling relaxed, despite what awaited at home for her. Soul pulled her closer to her, in was 2 in the morning, and two young teens outside in that part of town was just inviting trouble. And while he and Maka could take care on the average everyday thug, he wasn't particular keened to give anyone the incentive to try and come for his meister. Maka understood why he was so tensed, and leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his torso, despite how awkward it made walking. She needed to get his mind away from what could be lurking in the shadows, he was horny and had too much testosterone pumping threw him, and although she didn't fancy meeting any one new on the way home, she really didn't want Soul beating another person to death.

"Soul, when we get home, can I strip for you" Maka said in a low voice, looking up at him with a shy expression, her cheeks flushed at the though of him laying back in his bed, with his arms resting behind his head, watching her strip for him. That caught Soul's attention, he looked down at her in mild surprised, sure she was ruthless on the battlefield, but when it came to the two of them, she was incredibly shy. It was why he never told his friends where the hick's he was so damn proud of came from.

"Oh?" Soul replied, thinking about it, he defiantly liked the idea of a show, Maka slowly degrading each layer of clothing that clung to her, slowly climbing on top of him, her lips sucking on his neck as she grinded on top of his swollen cock, that, at that moment, was straining against his jeans.

"What's wrong? You don't seem to like that idea." Maka pouted, noticing Soul pulling her on to the open deserted, well lit road, and away from the dark ally's.

"No the idea pleases me, and you will be doing that another time. I was hoping when we get home that you would bend over my bed, as I pull those lacy red panties down you legs. Lick my way back up, until my lips kiss you neck," Soul dropped his voice so she was the only one who could hear him in the dark. "And than I was hoping that I would finger you till you begged me to fuck you. I was hoping to make you scream my name, to make you whimper with each thrust. I was going to make you tell me things, that you never admit out loud." Soul could see the blush reach down her neck, and properly to her now harden nipples. He did create quite the picture for her to visualize until they get home.

"Or I could lick you, would you like that?" Maka replied, they had finally made it to their door when she spoke. Soul almost collapsed against it when she licked up his neck to make her point. Oh the little vixen, how tempting her offer was, but no, he would save that too, for another day. Right now it was going to be all about her, he wanted her, not because his pride as a man was in questioned, it was because he wanted to love her, he was just a little feisty at the moment. Soul slammed his mouth onto her's, forcing his tongue into her mouth. He opened the door behind him, letting them into their apartment. With a slam the door closed and Maka found her back against it.

"Maka, my meister, my world." Soul declared between kisses, grinding up against her. Damn him and his ability to make her melt like butter, Maka cursed herself for being easy.

"Not easy, I'm just that good.' Soul boasted with a wide grin, showing off his sharp teeth. She pouted, if he was going to be like that, then she was sleeping in her own room, when was the last time she slept there? She ducked under his arms, only to be picked up and thrown over his shoulder. Maka squealed, causing Soul to dip his arms low like was about to drop her, only to have her cling to him for dear life.

"Not funny Soul." She scolded to his laughter. He deposited her onto his bed, fallowing and landing on top of her, hit teeth scraping lightly along her jugular; her moan ringing in his ear.

"Oh, how I'm going to make you beg." Soul whispered, starting where he left off at the club. Maka's nails dug into Soul's shoulder, his eye wondering all over her, till they locked on to her's. Her soul froze in fear, the last person to say that, had tried to hurt her. Soul was very good at making her forget her nightmares, but this one came crashing down on her from no where.

"Soul." Maka called pathetically. He kissed her gently, both hands in casing her head.

"Shhh, feel me Maka, it's okay. I'm right here, no one will EVER take you from me." Soul said, feeling her soul relax to his own possessiveness. Anyone who didn't know the bond between meister and weapons would believe them to be in a abusive relationship.

"Are we better now?" Soul asked, watching her face relax. She was trying to find the feeling she had before the sudden grip of fear. She didn't find it exactly, but something close to it, prompting her to grab his hand and place it back between her legs.

"Here Soul." Maka sighed, when he complied, feeling his relief threw their bond. He didn't get back to his previous actions right away, instead taking to indulge his time to slip her wet panties down her tone legs. His cheek leaving a trail of heat down to her feet, only to lick his way back up the other leg. Decision's, decision's, he could lick her, sucking on her heated core till she came onto his tongue. Or he can force her on to her knees and get to the main event. Or he could ask her.

"Tell me Maka, should I do this," Soul ask, taking a swipe her clit, "or shell we do this?" Soul movie so his erection was positioned between her legs, brushing against her hard. He smirked, she couldn't decide; her eyes were closed, and her hot breath was wasted onto his pillow, oh that won't do.

"Maka look at me, good, now keep them there." Soul called, slowly taking his leather jacket of and grinding against her. Her brows drew together, unsure if she wanted to give him a third option and strip for her.

"Soul, take it off." Maka moaned, indicating his shirt. Hey whatever she wanted, Soul did aim to please after all. No sooner his shirt over his head, his meister's hands wandered all over him, lightly teasing his skin. She left no part of his exposed flesh untouched. He smirked devilishly, taking his shoes and socks off, earning a growl of annoyance.

"Yes my master." Soul said in his native British accent, earning a pant of his name. Still grinding against her, Soul undid his belt buckle and button of his jeans, slowly unzipping his zipper, watching her to make sure her eyes fallowed. Maka was getting impatient, she bolted up, ripping his pants down his legs, much to his amusement. Soul forced her to lean back, her arms pined behind her head, now stripped of everything. His hands slowly pulled her dress over her head; it still didn't solve his problem, to lick her or to fuck her. Ah, that's right, he went a little off plan, but that was okay.

"Maka, get on your knees." Soul commanded, once her back was to him, he took his time taking off her shoes; his hands gripping her hips, licking up her spine till he kissed her neck. He grabbed his painful erection, sliding it against her folds, not quite giving it to her yet. His fingers rubbing her wetness around him.

"Baby, I'm goanna make you come hard." Soul panted in her ear, ducking his head to her neck to lick and bit. He bucked against her, still refusing to fill her; wetter, she needed to be wetter. Sensing what he needed, Maka reached between them, masturbating while he bucked between her legs. Soul's eyes almost bugged out of his head, he could feel her finger's working on her, could hear her moan in satisfaction, could feel her pussy fucking coat him. All this time he thought he was pleasing her, and she had be doing it differently.

"You'll have to show me how next time." Soul groaned, filling her to the brim. She was tight, and oh so warm.

"Soul-ah, your so-so, so" Maka couldn't finish, her mind shutting off when her partner bucked into her, hard. He got the idea, pounding into her; he sat up on his knees, angling her hips so he could thrust deeper. Now for phase two, how to get her to confess her darkest desires. It wasn't enough for her to moan his name repeat, she need to tell him what she wanted, what she dreamed and never dare tell soul.

"Maka, tell me. Tell me what you want, what you soul crave." Soul purred into her ear, taking her lobe between his teeth. She panted out his name, trying to shy away from him; Soul would have none of that, grabbing her chin and turning her face towards him so he could kiss her.

"What I want?" Maka asked, she didn't think she would survive long enough to tell Soul want he wanted to hear.

"Yes, what do you want?" Maka closed her eyes at the sound of his voice, his breath against her lips.

"I want, I want to be tied up, I want you do have your way with me till I beg." Maka confessed. Soul was surprised, not by her request, but how easy it was to get it out of her. Their breathing became erratic, Maka's moans became louder, as Soul trusted into her for all he was worth, grunting out her name when she came, milking him tightly, the act alone causing him to cum. Silence passed threw them, his arms shaking over hers.

"Going to need handcuffs." Soul finally said, casing Maka to laugh, rolling over with him till they fell on to their sides, in fits of giggles. God he love this girl, more than anything.

"But next time it's your turn." Maka promised with a sly smile.

**Sadly, I can do better than this, I just had bad case of writer's block. I t was ridiculous. **


End file.
